


Jealousy is the fear of comparison

by MiraSun



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Comfort Sex, Jealousy, Juice Robinson | CJ Parker (mentioned), Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Pami is my ship, Pami is real!, World Tag League Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: New Japan Pro Wrestling, Sami Callihan had this goal for a long time. He wanted to perform in Japan, where Wrestling was as important in culture as it was in the US. He wanted to prove himself and now, it happens.He's a part of the World Tag League, at his side Juice Robinson.But he didn't arrive alone in the foreign county. His boyfriend PJ Black accompanied him as personal groupie. Everything seemed to be perfect, till Sami pressed a kiss on the lips of his Tag Team Partner.





	Jealousy is the fear of comparison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/gifts).



> Again I'm here sitting alone on my ship and rowing it.   
> Got this prompt in mind after watching the free stream of NJPW. My beloved little sister and I are shipping PJ & Sami (PAMIIIIII) for a long time and finally I was able to produce something fantastic! 
> 
> I hope you like this little OS!

"I don't know if I can sleep tonight, Baby!" Sami Callihan warned his lover as he opened their hotel room door. The surfer guy didn't seemed to be impressed by his tease. "I will probably sleep like a baby, Sam!" he murmured. A softly touch to the back followed, but instead of giving him a soft kiss in the neck or some other loving gesture, the man just walked by, shoving Sami to the side, so he could enter the room.  
The Ohio guy closed the door, following his partner with his eyes.  
"What's up with you, PJ?" Sami asked calmly.  
The South African Wrestler looked up to the Deathmachine, since he sank on a chair. PJ Black, formerly known as Justin Gabriel and an Ex-WWE Talent, unlaced his shoes, putting them neatly under the table. "What should be?" he returned the question, but you had to be blind to not notice his bad mood. "You were so silent during our victory dinner." Again PJ shot a view up to Sami who was standing in front of him. "It was your dinner. You were so happy and enjoyed your little party with Juice. I didn't want to disturb the vibes of your team!" was his neutral answer, but Sami knew this guy better. This clear tone was never a good one.

Sami fell in love with PJ Black during the production of Lucha Underground. PJ was already established star in the Promotion and in the business itself. Sami a newcomer with a complicated backstory. They met already in NXT, but they had to step in the ring together. Even in Lucha Underground, both met one time in the ring, but that was enough for both to feel the click.  
It sparked as they met during Aztec Warfare, a Battle Royal like match were almost everybody is for themselves. They looked at each other and the momentum shifted. Sami directed the traffic and distributed kicks for free.  
Both men weren't victorious for in this match, but soon after it, even being beat up and bruised PJ went looking for Sami and asked for a date. PJ was quite experienced and even had a relationship at work before. He broke up with Jack Evans after the production of the second season and PJ told him that it had been quite a problem having a relationship while being on the same team. Since they broke up it worked better, so Sami shouldn't be worried. Sami had some experience, too, not like PJ, but it worked out with them, even with a pretty packed time schedule. PJ never showed a sign of jealousy, even when they were separated for some time.

If Sami wouldn't know better, he would guess, that PJ was jealous on Robinson. "Baby?" he muttered and sank on the other chair across PJ. He felt his match in his bones and just wanted to cuddle up with his boyfriend, but with this mood it wouldn't be fun. "Don't baby me!" PJ murmured in the same moment as Sami sank down, he stood up.  
Sami reacted fast and wrapped his hands around PJs wrist, pulling the taller male on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Talk to me! I'm feeling that you're mad, but I don't know why! Did I say something stupid?" Sami asked. He felt a deep relief as PJ didn't tried to free himself. He stroked with his soft hands over Sami's head, but didn't answer yet. "Baby… please…" The guy from Ohio hummed. "Don't baby me… You always do this and it makes me feel like a stupid idiot and when I tell you what's up, then you laugh and I feel even more like an idiot." PJ told him, placing his arms around Sami's neck.  
This time Sami lowered his head, snugged his face tender against PJ chest and thought for a moment. Could he not laugh when PJ would tell him something strange? He really didn't want him to feel an idiot, but sometimes he behaved like a real girl and then he just had to laugh. He should not feel stupid or dumb, Sami would love since he loved this guy so much. His laugh wasn't meant derogatory. Sami laughed about the fact that he still had the same problem with boys as other men had with girls. How often had he heard a friend say that Sami should be happy for dating guys, since there wouldn't be so much drama… It was just wrong and plain stupid.  
"Baby, I try my best to take you anger serious, but…" Sami raised his head and one finger. "But keep in mind that I'm a sick fuck and there's a reason you love this sick fuck, so please remember the reason when I start to snicker and just hit me in the face, alright?" with a playful innocent view he looked up to his South African lover. "Do I get the first shot or the only?" PJ started to haggle and made Sami chuckle. "The only, now please tell me. I don't like it when you're mad at me!" PJ brushed again over the head of his lover. "It's because of Juice." PJ started. Sami bit his lip and started to chew on it thoughtful. "You aren't jealous, are you?" he asked. PJ nodded slowly and obviously ashamed of himself. "But you're never jealous, why… what is the difference, now?" Sami went on asking and really didn't chuckle nor snicker. "He's… very handsome and you match great. And as you slapped him and then… this kiss followed… I hate this guy instantly." short pause followed. "I don't know. He will be around you for quite some time… I just hate this thought!" His fingers had found the collar of Sami's shirt and fumbled on it while confessing. Sami took his fingers and interlaced them with his own. "I've to admit, it's quite an honor that I finally am able to make you jealous, but there's no need to. Baby, I love you! Juice is just… a friend. He is just like me, some weird guy that wasn't able to make it in WWE." he wanted to pull him down for a kiss, but PJ fought back. "And what about me? I thought we're alike, too." he muttered sadly. Now Sami really pulled him down to him for a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry, Babe, but we aren't alike… you even made it on national TV! You even won some championships. You were awesome! You are be friend with Broken Matt. I was just a stupid hacker, just like Juice was just a stupid surfer, but this doesn't made me love him. I love you. I love your fire and your absense of fear." Sami stroked carefully over PJ's cheek. "I love you and your dark brown eyes." Again he pulled him close for another kiss. For a short moment their lips found each other. "And I love your sun kissed skin, how it tastes… how it feels!" Sami whispered these words against PJ's lips, letting his fingers wandered down over PJ's shoulders. His lips followed the trail over his cheeks and pressed them against PJ's neck. 

The South African moaned lowly clawing one hand around Sami's queue of hair. "Juice's skin is pretty and tanned, too." he muttered under Sami's lips to tease him. "Do you think? I'm pretty sure it tastes not as sweet as yours!" The other man returned, diving with his hands under the shirt of PJ and petting his defined hot body. "Will you kiss him in the future again?" PJ sighed, moving his lap, pressing it against Sami who moaned under this passionate movement. "May-maybe!" he pressed his face into the crook of PJ's neck, feeling his heart begin to race in excitement. The grip of PJ around his hair tail got firmer and pulled his head back. "What did you say?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Breathless Sami looked up, he felt a little desperate. PJ saw this emotion in his dark green eyes. "Maybe, b-but… just a p-peck?" he whispered breathless. The dark eyes of his lover seemed to punctuate his soul. "Just a peck?" was the next question. Sami tried to nod, but PJ hold his hair tight. "Y-yeah!" he affirmed breathless. "And what will you do with me?" PJ wasn't finished yet. Sami swallowed, his Adam's apple jumped under his skin. "What shall I do?" Sami asked unsure what game was PJ up to play. His fingers resting on PJ's side under his shirt. The risk taker smiled. "I want to hear what you have in mind. Maybe I grant you a wish if you promise that you only wanna to do it with me!" he fumbled on Sami's hair tie and opened up his hair queue, loosen up Sami's long black colored hair. The hands of the Ohio guy clawed into PJ's soft skin. He needed some moments to gain his breath, but then with a long moan as PJ again pushed his hips against him, Sami answered.  
"I wanna screw you!" he moaned, holding PJ tight, feeling his man on his lap and the movements of his hips. "I wanna push your beautiful face down the mattress and make you whine out of pure pleasure." his voice got rasp under his lust. His hands traced the curves of PJ's body, stroked over his back and clawed into his round behind. 

PJ groaned under the touch throwing his head back. "Oh baby bear!" he moaned. Sami shifted his weight, sliding to the edge of the chair and lifted PJ up. With an almost careful move he threw his lover on the mattress to follow him. Sam was fast and bend over the man, so PJ wrapped his legs around the middle of the smaller male, pulling him into a kiss.  
The previous kisses weren't as fiery as this. Their lips pressed together, PJ opened his lips. Sami didn't had to ask for passage, so their tongues danced with each other, both men grunting and moaning. "Let me go!" Sami murmured against PJ's lips and PJ followed the order. Opening his legs, so Sami could withdraw. He knelt before PJ and just looked down on him. His heart raced and he felt how his jeans got too tight in his crotch, but PJ seemed to have the same problem. "Shit, Baby!" Sami whined. He started to undress himself, yanking up his shirt. PJ sat up, grabbing Sami's belt and opening it. "I need you, bear!" he murmured, ready to unpack him, but Sami stopped PJ. "Wait, Darling. Your time to enjoy!" he murmured and pushed PJ back to the mattress. For a moment he slid from the bed to step out of his jeans, remained in his undershorts and grab a bottle of lube out of their bags.  
Then he was back on the bed. PJ already pulled of his shirt. Sami knelt between his legs again, taking care of his lover. He unbuttoned the jeans, yanking it down as PJ lifted his butt. Sami sank down again between PJ spread legs. His dick was up and almost ready to get go. Sami groaned just because of the view that was presented him. PJ flat on his back his head leaned on a pillow looking down on him. Sami lay between his legs on his belly. PJ had wrapped one leg around him, laying his foot on his lower back. Sami saw PJ and his raised cock which was already dripping a little. Sami felt his own dick happy and ready, but he wanted to give his lover something before he took what he needed. He wrapped his fingers around PJ Shaft stroking it full length up and down.  
In the ring Sami was much like a Tasmanian devil and sometimes he was that in the bedroom, too, but in this moment he was careful, soft and caring. His fingers almost didn't touch PJ, but his grip was firm enough to send exciting pleasure through the South African body. "Oh, bear!" he moaned, clawing his hands into the sheet, but a little yell followed since Sami chose this moment to go even further and put PJ in his mouth. Sami felt PJ's hip jerking up. The Ohio guy pressed him down, but he understood that PJ had the need to move. He rose a little and left PJ again. "Calm down, my little kitten, you choke me, when you start to move!" he told him with a little snicker on his lips, still stroking PJ. "So-Sorry B-Baby!" he groaned. Sami felt the leg around his body, holding him. Again his lips were around PJ and the sounds from PJ lips became louder. "F-F-Fuck!" he groaned. This was just the beginning, but it already brought PJ to the edge of madness. He lost the certain tension he felt in his guts, since he saw how well Juice and Sami had worked in the ring. This tension that had held him hostage as Sami pulled Juice close and pressed his lips almost violently against the lips of the surfer.  
Now his shoulders got looser and he almost shivered under the touch of Sami and his warm and wet mouth with this well-educated tongue. "I can't… long!" he moaned after a while where just his moaning was audible. "I need you!" he yelled and his heel pressed against Sami's back, so again the Ohio guy sat up. "I just started!" his lips curled.  
PJ rolled his eyes. Again Sami just withdrew his mouth, but didn't stop his hand. "You're too good… bear… please… fuck me!" PJ begged raising one hand and tearing his hair. "Please!" another moan. 

Sami sat up and patted with his hand softly the thigh of his lover. "Alright, Baby… then turn around and show me your beautiful bubble butt!" he murmured stroking down the soft skin, raising himself to the knees. He had to slip out of his short, which showed a wet spot in the front, but before that PJ showed a little acrobatics. He raised his leg, turned around, so he was on his knees and showed his back his boyfriend.  
Sami loved this view as much as he adored PJ from the front.  
The man from Ohio pulled his short down and threw it out of the bed, just to close the distance and wrap his arms around the middle of his South African. His lap pushed wildly against the wonderful behind of PJ and that was again a reason to shiver for both men. Sami's lips brushed over his shoulder. "Sexy baby!" he muttered, opening his mouth and scratched with his teeth over the sensitive tanned skin. "I love you!" PJ moaned, before Sami pushed him down on all four, holding his butt up.  
Sam's hand traced down the curve of PJ's spine and let his fingers dance over each vertebra, till it reached his goal. "I love this!" he groaned lusty and let his finger wander between the muscular cheeks. "Dammit, I love you!" Sami hissed through his tense teeth. He took the lube and oiled up his fingers, so he could insert his fingers.  
This wasn't their first time and his index- and middle finger dived fast into the butt of his love. The circular muscle opened willingly. PJ never stopped moaned, but he got louder after Sami had entered. Perhaps he could have tried to find his way into the lovely body without even stretching PJ first, but Sami loved the feeling of him. Knowing that every moan, every shiver and every desperate cry of the boy on the knees in front of him, was made by his fingers. By just two little fingers which tingled and pressed this tiny sweet spot Sami would find blindfolded without hearing PJ's response. He hadn't been experienced in male love as he started dating PJ Black, but after quite some time both formed a unit.

How could he even think for a second that Sami would choose Juice over him? Sami moaned loud and wrapped his free hand around himself while he was working on PJ. His dick was up and ready to go, he felt is own precum in his hand, just like he had felt it before by his lover. They both were ready, he just waited for the perfect moment. "Fuck, Baby! How could you think, I would exchange you for Juice. I would never swap your little ass for his!" PJ threw his head back and bend his back through. "D-don't say hi-his … n…. fucking…. N-Name!" PJ moaned frantic. "Don't wanna… hi-hear it!" he almost yelled. Sami bit his tongue. PJ was attractive, always so sure of himself, but Sami loved even this part of PJ. The raw man with jealousy in his heart, lust on his mind and ready to blow out his anger. "Then say what you want!" Sami demanded still massaging with his fingers the prostate of PJ, while working on himself. The South African clung his hands into the mattress. "FUCK ME!" he yelled. His arms didn't carry his weight anymore, he crossed them and put his head down on his arms. "Fuck me till I forget why I'm jealous." That was the moment Sami was looking for.

He pulled out his fingers, grabbed the hip of PJ and entered him. Sami had the urgent desire to push himself all the way into PJ with one hard thrust, just to be finally in his lover. He wanted to intrude the body of his boyfriend and wanted to hear him yell and moan in one sound. But he restrained himself, he didn't want to hurt his lover. He wanted to feel him and share the joy. PJ should lose his anger about Robinson, not getting ripped into piece. He knew that PJ wouldn't be angry with him if he had done that, but Sami could do everything, but not live with the memory of hurting PJ.  
It felt great as PJ's muscle closed around him, but he let him slip in with no problem, with no barrier. It was just like PJ's body just allowed him to enter and make himself a home. Sami started to move his hips slowly, but it didn't take long till both male body moved in a passionate rhythm of pure lust. Sami grunting and moaning and PJ with frantic gasping and loud groans. Sami leaned over, pressing PJ's upper body down in the mattress and wrapping his free hand around the dick of his South African sensation. The man moaned with pleasure pressing his raised bottom against Sami, feeling him deep inside him. "Baby...B-bear...s… so deep!" he groaned. Sami was concentrated and focused pleasuring as he felt suddenly PJ's hand over his fingers. His lover decided a new rhythm and Sami went with it, he should get what he wanted.  
"I'm almost done, Baby!" Sami warned him, but in his position PJ nodded. "Yeah, me… too!" he hummed in against his arm. "Go… harder on me!" PJ demanded. Sami couldn't hesitate anymore and speed up his hips. He felt how the ass of his lover pressed against him, felt his cock twitch in his hand, felt his hot body around himself and everything was pure heaven.  
With a last powerful push, he fell over the edge and felt his high. His orgasm ran wild. Hysterical his cock jerked and released everything into PJ. His moans were as frantic as PJ's were. "FUCK BABY!" Sami yelled, tiredly and desperately thrusting again with his hips, but he couldn't go faster anymore, feeling sensitive and just like he was about to break into piece. Then he heard PJ yelp and felt him twitching and throbbing in his hand. PJ reached his own high. Both male shivering under the touch of the other. Mindless moans filling the silent room. Both male collapsed on the mattress, PJ with Sami on top of him.  
He didn't want to leave him, but he had to, since he didn't want to squash PJ with his weight either. He slid to the side and his green eyes locked with the almost black ones of his lover. He saw happiness and relief. This was just for both of them. No space for Juice Robinson… who was this guy anyway?


End file.
